


Fallen Angel I: The Beginning

by MotoXAngels



Series: Fallen Angel [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotoXAngels/pseuds/MotoXAngels
Summary: First in the Fallen Angel series. What does one do after they have been cast out of their home… Do they just forget and try to move on… Do they hold on to the hope that one day they will return… Or do they plan the destruction of everything they once knew. My name is Arabella and this is my story of how I left one home, only to be accepted into another.





	Fallen Angel I: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Marvel, Thor or anything else related to the two. I only own my original character Arabella and anything else that seems out of place.
> 
> Warning! This story contains mentions of rape, abuse and blood. If this is not your thing then please do not read. For all you others, enjoy!
> 
> This story is a precourser to Thor, and describes how my character met Thor and Loki, and became a part of their family.

* * *

 

What does one do after they have been cast out of their home… Do they just forget and try to move on… Do they hold on to the hope that one day they will return… Or do they plan the destruction of everything they once knew.

My name is Arabella and this is my story of how I left one home, only to be accepted into another.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in the deserts of Nevada. I had just been cast out of my home, not permanently of course. My father simply saw how unhappy I was and decided it was time for me to venture out into the world.

My only problem being I had no idea where I was going to go. However on this night it seemed that fate had something more planned for me than just a normal life.

Arabella stood in front of the remains of what was once a small quaint diner in the middle of the desert. At least until she and her brother's came to it. Now all that remained was the memory of how she came to be standing alone staring up at the Heavens, wondering what her family was doing right then.

And so with no place to go and no idea of what to do now, Arabella sat down on the ground. Holding her hands out in front of her she tested her "gifts" that her father provided her with.

"Earth… Wind… Fire… Water."

With each spoken word a different element formed into a ball in the palm of her hand. From there she practiced doing more with each element. She started with a small fire and by simply thinking about it, she watched the fire rage into an inferno before her. Next she called on the element of water, which she could create in the palm of her hand as well as from the earth beneath her. The water shot up in a fountain extinguishing the bonfire before her. Next she played around making small hills and crevices in the ground around her. Finally she called up the wind feeling the breeze swirl around her and creating a mini tornado in the palm of her hand.

Just as she was growing weary about her predicament, a large lightening bolt hit the horizon to her right. Arabella glanced to the sky, it was clear, not a cloud in sight. With curiosity getting the better of her she rose and moved quietly to the top of the hill. The sight that greeted her would have shocked any normal human… Good thing she wasn't normal.

There at the bottom of the ravine below her stood two men, surrounded by an army of giant stone creatures. From her dealings with the mortals of Earth, she knew none of these beings were mortal. Question was, where did they come from?

She took in the two men in the center, obviously close as they were fighting back to back. Perhaps family. Her heart clenched at the thought. She had stood several times like that with her brothers. Shaking off the heartache she studied the two men.

One was very tall, more than 6 feet she guessed, with shoulder length blonde hair. His physique was larger and more muscular than any mortal man she had seen. He wore a black and red sleeveless shirt and pants to match, covered by a floor length red cape. In his hand he held a giant hammer.

The other was perhaps an inch shorter, with short black hair. He was smaller in physique but still muscular in his own right. His clothing was black and green leather pants and a matching jacket.

Both of them looked to have armor covering their bodies, which lead Arabella to believe they were warriors.

She watched the smaller man as one of the giant rock beings charged him, he didn't move. She braced herself for the impact to come, but the rock monster ran straight through the man. The image dissipated and the real man stabbed the monster from behind with his sword.

'So, this one knew magic.' Arabella smiled to herself as she stood preparing to help. 'At least they shouldn't look at me strangely then.'

"Enough!"

Her voice was loud and commanding, it took not only her by surprise but the group below her as well. She watched the two men stare up at her, no doubt wondering why a woman was out here alone and why she was concerning herself with their battle. With all eyes on her she sauntered down the hill towards the group.

"Now forgive me for intruding, but this…" She motioned around with her finger. "Doesn't seem like a fair fight to me. No offence gentlemen, you seem to be holding your own." She smiled at the two men in the middle.

"This is of no concern of yours child. Leave before we have to hurt you."

A lone man stepped out of the shadows to her right, no doubt the man in charge of these creatures. Fire danced in Arabella's eyes at the man's words.

"Hurt me?" A melodious chuckle left her throat, before her voice dropped several octaves. "Oh, I'd love to see you try." The venom dripping from her words shocked the three men.

The lone man pulled his sword the blade glinting in the darkness. "So be it."

Arabella smiled drawing her sword, the black blade all but disappearing in the darkness. This was what she lived for, the thrill of battle, the adrenaline. Growing up a warrior in her father's army, she had spent her life doing battle, whether real or sparring with her brothers. Oh yes, Arabella was not just a pretty face, she was deadly and this man was about to find out just how much.

Just as the two crossed blades the monsters attacked the two men again. From their positions they would glance over at the woman to see how she was faring. Which to their surprise was very well. For every move the man made she countered instantly, every step he took, she took two. She was quick and fast, but she was fierce as she never backed down only advanced.

Arabella blocked his sword as he brought it down over her head, kicking out she connected with the man's stomach sending him gasping for air as he stumbled back from her. As he recovered, he again advanced swinging first at her left side then her right, frustration showing on his face as she easily blocked both.

But he had something else up his sleeve, he had managed to distract her. Arabella realized this as she was grabbed by a giant hand around her middle and lifted into the air, then flung backwards. Arabella braced herself for the impact as she slammed into the side of the hill, her body all but making a crater from the force of the impact.

The two men watched concerned, it was as if time stood still. No one moved. Slowly they watched her rise to her feet. A dangerous fire glowing in her eyes as she popped her neck and rolled her shoulders.

"That was cute."

They heard the woman say before she slid off her black leather jacket, a black leather corset revealed underneath. Black wings then formed behind her and with a curious glance to one another, the two men watched her as she shot from the ground into the air, hovering above them. She held out her arms wide and a chilling wind began to whip around them, encasing the creatures.

As the wind dissipated, the two men looked around them to find all of the creatures encased in a block of ice. The blonde man smirked as she touched down in front of him.

"They're all yours."

The man swung his giant hammer around before letting it fly through the air, it hit each of the creatures, exploding them before returning to his hand. All that was left of them were piles of rubble.

The lone man stumbled backwards realizing he was now alone. "This is not over Odinson's, I will come back for my revenge." He then disappeared into the night.

The two men then turned their attention to their new ally. The dark haired man studied her silently, as her wings receded. The blonde smirked, "You are not from around here are you?"

The woman smiled, "I could ask you the same question. I am Arabella."

The blonde smiled, "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I am Thor and this is my brother Loki." Thor took her hand gently laying a kiss upon her knuckles, as Loki simply nodded his head.

"The God of Thunder and Lightning and the God of Mischief and Lies. Sons of King Odin and Queen Frigga. You honor me with your presence my Lords."

The two men shared a smile as the woman bowed to them. Loki chooses to speak now, "We are at a loss. You know of us but we know nothing of you."

Arabella smiles, she prepares to tell them her secret when a sudden bout of dizziness overtakes her. Her eyes suddenly slide closed as she faints, her body falling towards the ground. Before she can hit it, Loki reaches out steadying her, then lifting her into his arms.

"We must take her back with us. She needs help brother."

"I agree." Thor gathers up her jacket and sword, then looks up towards the sky. "Heimdall. Open the Bifrost."

A beam of beautiful light settles around them lifting them into the air. Within seconds they are standing inside the observatory, the gatekeeper Heimdall observes the woman carefully.

"She is brave. But not of Earth's realm I believe. I hope when she is well, she can tell us more."

The two men nod as they mount their horses and set off towards the palace. Once there they take Arabella to the healing room. After a check up by the Doctor, he reveals to the men that she isn't injured, just exhausted and needs to rest.

They take her to a spare room, settling her into the bed, then adjourning to the throne room where the Allfather awaits them. The two kneel before their father in a show of respect, before standing to embrace their mother in turn.

"How is the young woman?" Frigga asks her sons.

"The Doctor says she is exhausted and needs to rest." Loki explains.

"Father." Thor approaches, "I know it is not our way to bring strangers to Asgard. But she helped us, we felt it only right to help her in return."

"Was she alone?"

"Yes father.

"She may stay whilst she recovers, after which time we will decide what measures to take."

The Princes nod, before they turn and take their leave.

* * *

Arabella wakes, startled, she takes in her unfamiliar surroundings. She sits up quickly, then pauses cursing herself for moving so fast as she waits for the wave of dizziness to pass.

"Do not be afraid, you are safe."

Arabella's head snaps to the doorway where she finds the source of the voice. A figure stands in the now open doorway, his face hidden by the shadows but his body illuminated by the corridor lights.

"Prince Loki. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I wanted to check on you."

"I am fine my Lord. Surely you have more important things that require your attention."

He gives a slight smile as he shuts the door and steps over to the bed, stopping before her.

"Indeed I do. However my attention has been captured by you and I'm afraid nothing can tear it away."

Arabella took in his penetrating gaze, the slight smirk on his lips. The man oozed confidence, as well as an extreme amount of cockiness. Well she would just have to let the Prince know exactly where they stood.

"I am sure many things catch your attention, but in this case I freely let you go, my Lord."

Loki was taken aback, never had anyone dared to speak to him in such a manner. Yet, he found he was not angry, but intrigued.

"Are you quite certain you do not want my attention?" He gives her a wink.

"In the capacity that you are referring, yes, my Lord I'm sure." She smiled as she shifted on the bed, letting out a hiss as the sudden pain that shoots through her body. She rises to her feet but just as she places all her weight on them, she collapses.

Loki quickly moves to her side catching her in his arms. "Perhaps you should rest more Bella." He picks her up and sets her back on the bed. He notices the curious look she gives him. "What troubles you?"

"Nothing. I've just never had someone call me anything other than Arabella."

"Forgive me Lady, would you rather I called you-"

"No." She smiled laying her hand over his that sat on the bed beside her. "I like it."

* * *

The two stayed like that until the first rays of sunlight filtered through the open balcony to the right of the bed. Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Please come in." Arabella said with a smile as she laughed at a story Loki was telling her.

Queen Frigga entered the room, she smiled brightly as she found the two setting on the bed together. "I thought I heard laughter. Good morning my son."

She stepped up next to the bed kissing his cheek, which he returned. "Good morning Arabella."

"Good morning, your highness." The young woman bowed her head.

"Please my dear, call me Frigga. I insist."

"Yes ma'am, I mean Frigga." Arabella stuttered drawing a laugh from the Queen and Prince.

Frigga took in the twosome, still in their clothes from last night, only now wrinkled. "Have you two been up all night?"

"I'm afraid I kept her up mother. I came to check on her and we just could not stop talking."

"Loki is quite the story teller and very funny."

Frigga watched their smiles as they looked at one another. She had not seen her son smile so much in many years. Perhaps this young lady had ended up here for a reason.

"Yes he is. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"I would love to."

"I'll join you ladies." Loki announces standing up.

This brings a smile to Frigga's surprised face. "Loki you have not joined us in many days."

He smiles over at Arabella, "Well I promised Bella I would look after her while she was here."

"Do not forget you promised me a tour as well."

"Ah, yes, how could I forget."

"Shall we?" Frigga asked gesturing towards the door.

Loki laughs as Arabella jumps onto his back, yelling, "Giddy-up." He laughs as she wraps her arms and legs around him, as they walk out the door. Behind them Frigga shakes her head at the two, she is pleased to see Loki having fun. She hopes that Odin will allow Arabella to stay awhile, Loki could use someone to bond with.

* * *

The trio walks down the hall towards the dining hall where Thor and Odin already sit at the far end of the table. The father and son look up as they hear Loki laugh loudly, a sound that is as foreign to them as the wastelands of Helheim.

Queen Frigga enters first a bright smile on her face as she kisses her husband hello, and bestows a kiss on Thor's cheek. They give her a questioning look, she simply smiles in return looking towards the door.

The two follow her sight and watch curiously as the raven-haired Prince saunters in, looking particularly pleased with himself. Which is nothing new. What is new however they notice, is the red-haired beauty currently clinging to Loki's back like she was riding a horse.

Thor finds himself chuckling at the two, he is pleased to see his brother smiling. Odin, is a mixture of amused as well as confused.

Loki sets Arabella down who now wears one of Loki's black tunics with her corset over the top. He had to admit when she had put it on, he was glad he had been the one to lend her clothes. Seeing her wearing something of his gave him a sense of pride.

After a small bow to Odin and Thor, Arabella takes a seat next to Loki. The group makes idle conversation as they eat their breakfast, which happened to be one of the best meals Arabella had ever tasted.

* * *

Once they were finished they adjourned to the throne room where Odin sat on his throne, while Frigga stood by his side. Thor and Loki stayed at the bottom of the steps with Arabella.

"My sons tell me that you saved their lives."

"I only assisted my Lord, I assure you they had the situation well in hand. I could not in good faith let them take on such odds alone, it is not in my nature to not help those in need."

"What is your nature? Where do you come from?"

"Here I believe you call it Valhalla, on Midgard they call it Heaven. That is where God lives, the creator of mankind, so the mortals are lead to believe. In reality God is simply the one who looks over the realm and helps to keep the balance. When mortals die, if they be worthy, they become an Angel. God also has an army of Angels, 5 of them being his children. I am one of them."

"You're an Angel?" Thor asked clearly confused.

"Yes. I am his only daughter, his advisor of sorts. Along with my brothers the four Archangels, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel, we assist in keeping the balance of good and evil."

"How did you end up in Earth? We're you banished?" Loki seems genuinely interested in her story as he focuses intently on her words.

"Cast out? Not exactly. Several months ago Michael and myself were cast out of Heaven by our father. We were given an order that we felt was wrong, we disobeyed him by not carrying it out. In the end he realized that we had been right and we were allowed to come home. But during my brief time with the mortals I found that there were so many things I wanted experience, to see. So with a heavy heart my father decided to allow me to follow mine. He named me as the Guardian of the mortal realm. He made it so that I could hide my wings to make it easier to blend in with the mortals. He also gave me a gift to help me in my protection. I have control of the four elements, as Loki and Thor can attest to seeing."

 "Can you show us?" Frigga asked with a childlike curiosity.

Arabella glanced to Odin silently asking permission which he granted by giving her a small nod. The Angel then rolled her shoulders, her wings breaking free from the skin of her back. She stretched them out to their full 12 foot span as the royal family gasped in awe.

"May I?" Loki asked hesitantly as he gestured to her wings.

She nodded with a small smile as he stepped forward, reaching out a hand he stroked the long black feathers. His eyes slid closed as he caressed her wing, the feathers were like touching silk. He smiled as he opened his eyes and stepped back from her.

"Beautiful."

"Thank you Loki." She then held up her hands but paused. "Actually, perhaps outside would be best."

They did not know what she had in mind but they followed her outside to the courtyard regardless, very intrigued to see what she could do.

"Ready?"

They nodded gathering in front of her in a semi-circle. She worked a small white ball in her hands, then she threw it up into the air where it burst into hundreds of small snowflakes. The others smiled as they caught the snowflakes on their hands. Holding out her hands palms facing down Arabella was pushed into the air by a hill of earth. While above them she summoned a small fountain of water, it burst from the ground in the middle of them. With a wave of her hand it grew higher and higher until it was over their heads, sprinkling water down on them like rain. Reaching out a finger Arabella touched the gushing water, it instantly froze in place creating a beautiful ice sculpture. She then summoned a small flame of fire in the palm of her hand and melted the ice. They watched as it formed a puddle around their feet, and was quickly blown away by a gust of warm wind summoned by Arabella as she stepped off the small hill as it receded back into the earth.

The group looked impressed as no evidence of what Arabella had done remained. Odin and Frigga conversed while Arabella spoke with the Princes.

"Perhaps we can use her skills, but I am worried about what dangers could befall us by allowing a stranger to stay in Asgard."

"She is an Angel, my love. I do not see any dangers following her here. Look." Frigga points to where Arabella is laughing with the Princes. "She already has the trust of Loki, which I do not believe even we have. If nothing else, at least she may be the key to keeping Loki out of trouble."

Odin nods before stepping over to the trio and clearing his throat. The three young immortals turned to the king as he approached them.

"Arabella, the Queen and I have discussed this situation. Taking into consideration your abilities and the fact that you have already bonded with our sons."

Loki and Thor smile at the young woman with two eager nods.

"We would like you to stay here on Asgard with us, for as long as you wish."

Arabella's face lights up at the invitation. "My Lord that is a wonderful offer, I accept most humbly. Where will I be staying?"

"In the palace with us, my dear." Frigga offered stepping up next to her husband. She quickly glances over at Loki before smiling. "In fact, I do believe the room next to Loki's is empty."

Loki is taken aback by his mother suggestion, surely Arabella did not want to be right beside him for her stay. However she surprised him with her next words. "That sounds amazing. That is, if it is alright with you Loki?"

He smiled giving her a nod, it would be nice to have company that liked being around him for once.

"Wonderful, now Loki why don't you show Arabella her room and then you can take her on a tour around the kingdom." Frigga suggested with a sly smile that only Odin seemed to notice.

"As you wish, mother." He holds out his arm. "Lady Bella." She smiles wrapping her arm around his, he then leads her into the palace.

* * *

They arrive at the door to her new room, but before she can open the intricate carved door, Loki stops her.

"What is your favorite color?"

Arabella frowns curious as to why he is asking, but she answers none the less. "Green."

Loki smiles standing before the door placing his hand upon it, she hears him whisper what sounds like a small spell. He then opens the door and gestures with an arm for her to enter. Arabella's breath is taken away as she looks around the massive room. The walls and columns are a dark brown, the furniture is all hand crafted, beautifully made in multiple shades of gold and mahogany. To her right she finds a floor to ceiling bookcase filled to the brim with different books, a desk and chair sit at the base.

To her left against the far wall is a fireplace, complete with a fur rug, round table, loveseat and two chairs in front of it.

In the far right corner of the room she spies the door that leads to the luxurious bathroom.

But what takes her breath away is the four poster canopy bed that sits in the center of the room. Hand-crafted mahogany wood makes up the thick frame, the size of a California king mattress. Emerald green lace covers the top and hangs down the sides, delicately tied to the four poles. The comforter and sheets are made of emerald green satin and feel like heaven, no pun intended, as Arabella runs her fingers over the fabric.

"Do you like it?"

Arabella turns to find Loki still standing in the doorway, "It's beautiful Loki." She strides back over to him, leaning up she kisses his cheek. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome Bella."

* * *

The two then make their way out into the village, chatting amiably as they stroll through the streets. Villagers look on, curious looks on their faces as they see the Prince… smiling? No, that couldn't be, Prince Loki never smiled. And yet, here he was. Smiling and even laughing as he walked through the village. Most of them attributed the Prince's good mood with the beautiful woman at his side.

Yes Loki was in a good mood. He found himself smiling and nodding to people as they passed, even greeting several of them. He could not believe the effect being around Arabella had on him and yet every time he looked over at her face, he felt the effect grow. Perhaps his mother had been right, Arabella was sent here for a reason, and just maybe that reason was him.

The two made their way down to the training grounds, finding Thor locked in a battle with three men and a woman. Swords clanged, metal on metal singing through the air as the group fought to get an upper hand on the Prince.

Loki and Arabella sat down on a bench nearby, Arabella watching the fight with rapt attention. She took in the three men, all very different but still a team. Her eyes moved to the woman, a fierce fighter she judged by the way the woman didn't hesitate to go toe-to-toe with the God and she was beautiful as well.

As the match wound down, Thor noticed his brother and new friend observing him and called a halt to the battle. He smiled as he strode over to them, giving a small bow to Arabella.

"Lady Arabella, so good to see you. I trust my brother is behaving himself?"

The Angel smiled over at her companion. "Of course Thor. The perfect gentleman and a wonderful guide."

"What do you think of our kingdom Lady?"

"It is beautiful Thor. Every where I turn I am amazed by the beauty before me."

"As am I." Loki murmured, garnering a smile from Thor who seemed to be the only one who had heard his brother.

A polite throat clear from behind turned their attention to the three men and woman that Thor had been fighting with. Thor smiled, "Ah, yes. Lady Arabella may I introduce the Warrior's Three. Volstagg the Svelte."

A large burly man with long red hair, a matching mustache and beard, and a twinkle in his eye stepped forward with a bow.

"Hogun the Grim."

A man with an exceptionally long ponytail of jet black hair stepped forward with a bow.

"And Fandral the Dashing."

The last man with a head of golden blonde locks and yes, a dashing smile, stepped forward taking Arabella's hand and bestowing a kiss on it as he bowed to her.

"The pleasure is all mine Lady."

"I'm sure it is." Arabella smirked as Fandral stepped back.

Thor smirked seeing his companion put in his place. "And this is Lady Sif. The fiercest female warrior I have ever had the privilege to know."

Sif merely gave Arabella a small nod, which the Angel returned. Clearly this woman felt as if Arabella was invading her territory, judging by the glare she was giving off.

"So Arabella, what do you think of our training grounds?" Thor asked eager to know her thoughts.

"Impressive. Much more than mine back in Heaven."

"Heaven?" Sif scoffs drawing Arabella's attention. "Yes, I believe here you refer to it as Valhalla. On earth it is referred to as Heaven, that is where I'm from."

"Wait so you are trying to tell us that you're an Angel?" Volstagg is amazed, he and the others around begin gazing at Arabella in awe. But before Arabella can speak, Sif again interjects her opinion. "Oh, please. I don't believe that for a second."

Arabella smirked standing up, "Shall I demonstrate my Lords?"

Both of the Prince's smiled, nodding their heads. She took off her jacket handing it to Loki who took it without hesitation. Arabella rolled her shoulders letting the black wings break free from her skin and stretch out to their full 12 foot span. The looks around her were priceless but non more so than the Lady Sif's who huffed in annoyance for being ignored and strode off into the training halls.

"Be still my thumping heart, a real life Angel before my eyes." The normally quiet Hogun said running a hand over her wings after a nod from her. "Beautiful."

"And deadly." Thor added of their new companion. "One of the most skilled fighters I have seen."

"Really?" Fandral spoke stepping back with a flourish of his arm towards the training ground. "Would you honor us with a demonstration Lady?"

With a glance to the Prince's who gave a nod, Arabella stepped out into the center of the courtyard. Drawing her sword that was returned to her by Odin, she crooked a finger at the Warrior's Three, who in turn drew their swords and surrounded the Angel.

The three of them advanced striking blow after blow but none could gain the upper hand. For every thrust Arabella parried them, maneuvering so that none of them were ever out of her sight. The clashing of metal filled the air as the four fought diligently. She answered every movement with one of her own. She was so quick that even the Warriors were beginning to look tiresome. Minutes later she had the three disarmed in front of her. Despite being beaten by a woman the three held respectful, admiring gazes on her.

* * *

The group then headed back to the palace in time to be seated at dinner. Arabella sat between Loki and Frigga, whilst the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif sat across from them beside Thor, and of course Odin sat at the head of the table.

"Arabella, I understand Loki took you on a tour of our fair city?" Odin says eyeing the two with a curious gaze.

"Yes he did. Asgard is the most beautiful place I have ever seen, the stories of legend do not do it justice my Lord."

"I am very pleased that you think so. I would think Heaven would be the most beautiful place you have ever seen."

Arabella pauses thinking carefully. "Truthfully I never gave it that much thought my Lord. I guess when you live somewhere for a long while, you tend to not see it as others do."

Odin nods, "Well I am pleased that you are enjoying your stay. I truly hope it will be an extended one."

"I will stay as long as I am welcome my Lord." Arabella smiled turning her attention to Loki who sat beside her a smile on his face as well.

* * *

Over the next months Loki and Arabella were nigh inseparable, spending every waking moment with one another. There was no one happier for the two of them than Frigga. She had hopes that the woman would become the reason her son settled down and became responsible.

Odin was happy as well but for another reason. Since the arrival of Arabella, Loki had not caused any trouble in the kingdom. His tricks had been kept to a minimum, and though he and Arabella did play the occasional prank on someone, usually Thor or one of their friends, they were in no way harmful.

The villagers were happy not to be on the receiving end of Loki's famous temper. Even Sif had come around and befriended the woman, they practiced together everyday when the maiden could pry the Angel from Loki's side.

However there was one person who not so enamored with the Angel. Boromer. One of the royal guards of Asgard. He along with three others and approached Arabella to ask her out and each one had been turned down. In a very pleasant way of course. Arabella was never rude or unkind to them. She simply said her attention had been caught by another. Of course by then all of Asgard knew that the God of Mischief had stolen the Angel's heart.

Boromer tried again and again to gain the woman's affections, however it was difficult as Arabella very rarely went out without Loki by her side. Boromer knew better than to approach her whilst the Prince was by her side, he was still smarting after their last encounter. Loki proved that not only was he a Silvertongue and could deliver a tongue lashing with the best of them but that Arabella was not to be trifled with. The verbal threat coupled with a few spells that had the guards running for their lives, made Boromer more determined to have the woman.

He realized that it was not enough for him to merely possess Arabella but to dishonor her, and at the same time teach Loki a lesson. If he succeeded with his plan than both the Angel and her Prince would be disgraced and no longer together, giving Boromer his opening to swoop in and woo her.

* * *

That night Loki headed out into the village for a spot of business. There he met up with a man who told him that his wife was deathly ill, but she was refusing any and all treatment from the healers. He desperately wanted a way to get his wife to give in and allow the healers to tend to her.

So Loki with his new found sense of compassion, fashioned a beautiful gold necklace composed of vines and leaves, and adorned with a teardrop Emerald in the middle. When worn the man's wife would not be able to fight him, she would basically be in a paralytic state unable to protest or refuse treatment.

Loki left after assuring the man that the necklace would work perfectly. Never once did it occur to the Prince that his necklace would be used against the woman he was falling for.

* * *

The man took the necklace to the far side of the palace where he was met by Boromer, the guard standing half-hidden in the shadows. "Did you acquire it?"

"Yes I did." He holds it up, the jewels shimmering in the moonlight. "Did you bring my payment?"

Boromer frowns not liking the tone the man is using with him, before he smiles. "Of course." He pulls a small pouch from his waistband handing it to the man. The man looks inside, satisfied he hands over the necklace.

The guard holds it up watching it shimmer with an other-worldly essence. "I trust I don't need to tell you to forget we ever met?"

"I've never seen you before." The man says turning and walking away.

Boromer stares at the necklace, an evil smile twisting his features. "Thank you Loki. I'm sure Arabella is going to love your gift."

* * *

The next day was a wonderful one for Arabella. A fulfilling breakfast, then a horseback ride through the countryside with Loki and Thor, a picnic under a large tree with her green-eyed companion and finally a trip to the training grounds, where quite the unexpected fight developed.

Loki stepped into the circle after Arabella had finished dispatching his brother. She turned towards him with a smile.

"What do say Bella, my magic verses your gifts?"

"All right Loki." She smiled handing her sword to Sif who eagerly stood by, this was a fight they had all been anticipating.

The two stood staring at one another, neither moving nor speaking. Then all at once Loki hurled a hidden dagger at her chest. Arabella held up her hand encasing it in ice, the dagger dropping to the ground. She summoned small balls of fire into her hands lobbing them at the Prince who used his magic to divert them. Soldiers around the circle were ducking as Loki deflected the fire balls in every direction.

He was handling everything Arabella was throwing at him, but focusing so intently on her allowed her to mount a sneak attack from behind. The group watched as Arabella spouted a steam of water behind the Prince, climbing it higher and higher until it just reached over the top of his head.

Loki smirked as he caught Arabella in a wisp of his magic, binding her arms to her sides. But instead of admitting defeat, Arabella just smiled at Loki. Her gaze drifted above his head and back to his face where she grinned before she flicked her left eyebrow quickly. Before he could look up a gush of water fell down on his head.

The circle broke out in laughter along with Arabella, as Loki stood stoic, his black hair hanging limply in his eyes and his clothes dripping water around him. The God glared at Arabella as he used his magic still wrapped around her to bring her closer to him. The two stood toe to toe, matching one another's stares, the circle by now had gone quiet thinking they had upset the Prince.

Still having the ability to use her hands at her sides, she summoned a cold wind whipping it around Loki causing the water on him to solidify making it had for him to move. She then called up a vine that wrapped around Loki rendering him immobile. The magic surrounding Arabella fell, she smiled thinking she had won the bout, as she stepped back…

Right into a warm chest. Arabella closed her eyes cursing herself as the man's arms wrap around her, a dagger tip glinting in the sunlight as it rests near her throat. A warm set of lips grazed her earlobe. "Checkmate Bella."

Arabella sighed lagging back into the hard chest as a genuine smile graced her lips. "Well played Loki."

With a chuckle Loki released her, she turned to him shaking her head. "You are much more cunning than we give you credit for. I will for one not underestimate you again."

"Good idea love."

* * *

Night had fallen with Loki and Thor accompanying their father to Vanaheim for an urgent matter that required their assistance. Arabella though she was invited, chose to stay with Frigga and keep her company. After a pleasant dinner and several hours of talking the two women parted ways heading to their chambers.

Arabella walked back to her room a light smile on her face as she thought about how close she and Loki had become in the last several months. She stepped inside her room flicking her hand out she lit the torches on the walls. Stripping out of her clothing she pulled on a simple dark green nightgown. The sound of a paper rustling in the breeze caught her attention and she crossed to her bed finding a note on her pillow held down with a golden pin.

_'Bella,_  
_I have left something for you in my room. I hope you like it. Loki'_

Arabella set the paper down on her desk before walking over to the bookcase on the far left wall. She reached down grabbing a leather bound book, tipping it out slightly it opened a small passageway that lead into Loki's room. He had designed it after she had been given the room beside him, so they could see one another without having to walk the hallways.

Entering she immediately saw something shimmering on the bed, she quickly crossed to it finding a beautiful necklace laying on the comforter. She picked it up watching the leaves and Emerald shimmer in the moonlight. Without a second thought she raised it clasping it around her neck. As soon as it touched her skin she realized her fatal mistake.

As her body went ridged she collapsed to the floor. From her position she could hear a chuckle from in the darkness. It wasn't Loki's.

From out of the shadows by the door stepped Boromer and three other guards. The hulk of a man approached, kneeling down beside her as she stared up at him completely helpless. "Your Prince cannot protect you now Arabella. Perhaps you should not have refuted my advances."

He leaned down picking her up and lying her down on the bed. Arabella fought to move, but it was as if her body no longer responded to her. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, she felt as though her voice had been stolen. Boromer stripped off his armor and clothing beneath, climbing up on the bed and lying beside her. Arabella was helpless, she could do nothing as he opened her mouth forcing his tongue inside and kissing her roughly.

Arabella felt the other three climb up on the bed as well. She shut her eyes as they tore her gown from her leaving her bare to their eyes, then roving their hands over her body. Her only escape from the horror that she was enduring was thinking about Loki.

But even that did not stop the pain she felt as they each took her over and over again. Nor did it distract her as they turned her over onto her stomach. She thought they were preparing to take her again, when she heard the slight sound of something sizzling. A blinding pain shot through Arabella's body originating from her lower back. They were carving something into her lower back with a red hot knife blade.

The pain was overwhelming, she heard them laughing as they dressed, her last thought before she succumbed to the darkness was her raven haired Trickster.

* * *

Loki, Thor and Odin returned through the Bifrost and swiftly made their way back to the palace. Biding his brother and father goodnight, Loki strolled the hall towards his room. He paused in front of a set of doors, knocking he waited to hear Arabella's voice bidding him enter. Hearing nothing he opened the door slowly and peaked in. The torches were lit but Arabella was nowhere in sight.

With a furrowed brow Loki entered her room shutting the door behind him. "Bella?" He called out but received no reply. Seeing something lying on her desk he strode over to it picking up the piece of paper.

_'Bella,_  
_I have left something for you in my room. I hope you like it. Loki'_

This sent a shiver down his spine for the handwriting on the page was not his. But Arabella would not have known that, having never seen him write before. He set the paper down and quickly crossed the room opening the passageway between their rooms.

The first thing Loki noticed was the copper smell that filled his nose. He knew that smell. Blood. Throwing out his magic he lit the torches bathing the room in a soft glow. He glanced around seeing nothing out of place, and yet, something was off. It was silent, he heard nothing, but he could feel another's presence in the room.

"Bella?"

Loki stepped slowly towards his bed, the lace was drawn around it, something he never did. Pulling back the lace his eyes fell on Arabella's battered and bloody body. She was lying face down in the middle of the bed unmoving, but Loki could hear her breathing so he knew she was alive. His eyes traveled straight to her lower back where he could tell the majority of the blood stemmed from.

He climbed up on the bed, gently grasping her arm and rolling her over to face him. Her face was a mass of bruises, her lips were split in several places and her eyes were bloodshot from the constant river of tears flowing from them.

Her eyes locked on his, even though she had yet to speak, Loki could read everything in those blue orbs. She was broken and in pain. "Bella, who did this to you?"

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. What he couldn't understand was why she had not fought back. Clearly she was a gifted warrior as well as deadly with her gifts. Her hair was splayed around her, he grabbed a handful that rested over her chest and moved it to the side checking for more injuries.

And that's when he saw it. The necklace.

In a flash he grasped it and tore it from her neck exploding it in his hand. Arabella gasped for air, coughing she gazed up at him. "Boromer." She whispered, her voice small and weak.

Loki knew then what had happened. His eyes burned with rage. The trickster had been tricked, and his Bella had been the target all along. Loki felt like a fool.

Arabella fought to catch Loki's gaze but his eyes avoided her own. From the look on his face she knew something was wrong. "Loki? What happened to me? Why did you destroy the necklace?"

So Loki then recounted to her his deal with the man in the village, then he told her what he suspected had happened from there. Afterwards Loki waited for her to hit him, yell, scream, or say she never wanted to see him again. But nothing like that happened.

She only took his face in her hands, tipping it to meet her gaze. "I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault, Loki."

"But it was."

Arabella shook her head, "No, how could you think that?"

"My being at your side, our friendship, made you a target. I put you in danger."

Arabella didn't fully understand why Loki was blaming himself until he had cleaned the blood from her back. There in newly scarring letters read, Loki's whore.

Arabella shook her head once more, taking Loki's face in her hands she leaned forward placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I do not hold you responsible, nor will I regret having your name upon my body. The bruises and cuts will heal, the scars will fade."

* * *

After cleaning her wounds Loki placed a small sleeping spell on her since she was adamant about not resting. Loki left, going to the healers her grabbed several supplies and made his way back to his room.

Arabella awoke with a start, gasping as she sat up quickly her entire being on fire with pain. Realizing the amount of pain her body was in she laid back down. She heard the door open and shut quickly, she bolted up, adrenaline coursing through her body, her stare hardened as she lifted her hand weakly pointing it towards the shadow by the door, she waited for her intruder to make themselves known.

"Relax, Bella. It is only me."

Her body wilted at his voice, her eyes welled up with tears as she realized who her savior was. "Loki." Her voice broke as she said his name, her voice no more than a whisper.

He quickly rushed to her side, setting down the items in his hand on the small table. He turned and climbed onto the bed beside her, carefully so as not to cause her more pain. The minute he was close enough she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as if she was afraid he would leave.

Her sobs broke his heart, he could feel the river of tears that fell from her eyes through his loose black -tunic. He held her close, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, the other stroking her hair. His eyes looked up at the moon, the glow dancing across them both.

His voice was hard as he spoke. "No one will ever hurt you again Bella. You have my word."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay tuned for the next story in this series: Fallen Angel: A Tale of Two Brothers


End file.
